Mulan versão WITCH
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Inspirado no filme Mulan: Will entra no exército disfarçada de homem, e poucos sabem de seu segredo. Durante seu tempo lá, lidará com sua relação com Nigel e as investidas da Princesa Cornélia.
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Mulan versão W.I.T.C.H.**

**Capítulo 1.**

Houve uma época em que só lutavam homens no exército real. Mas na mesma época, uma mulher se destacou entre eles.

Vamos começar do início, no templo da família Vandom. Susan Vandom estava no templo tomando chá, quando a filha Will chegou. Pela sua expressão zangada, algo estava errado.

**Susan: ***já imaginando a resposta* E então? Como foi na reunião para futuras esposas?

**Will: ***emburrada* Horrível! Além de me chamarem de desastrada, disseram que sou magra e baixa demais pra ter filhos! Já estou cheia de tudo isso, mãe!

**Susan: **Então por que não vai treinar um pouco artes marciais até a hora do jantar?

Will ia responder, mas algo que ouviu fez as duas mulheres saírem pra fora do templo. Era o conselheiro do exército, que buscava por soldados em cada família.

As duas mulheres engoliram em seco. Há 3 anos, o pai de Will havia sido recrutado para o exército e foi morto em batalha. Agora não havia mais homens na família Vandom para servir ao exército.

**Will: **_Tomara que ele não chame minha família!_

Seu pedido havia sido em vão.

**Conselheiro Matt: **Família Vandom!

Matt notou que as mulheres não se mexiam.

**Conselheiro Matt: ***confuso* Ué, onde estão os recrutas da sua família?

**Susan: **Não há mais homens em nossa família!

**Conselheiro Matt: ***assustado* E agora? Não tem mesmo? Nem por parte materna?

**Susan: **Não! A única pessoa que luta em nossa família é minha filha Will!

**Conselheiro Matt: **Mas ela é uma mulher! Não permitem mulheres no exército!

**Susan: ***indignadda* Então não poderão contar com os Vandom! Só a Will pode fazer isso!

**Conselheiro Matt: ***suspirando* Vou ter que falar com o comandante sobre isso!

Depois de duas horas de conversa e discussão com o comandante Caleb, o conselheiro Matt voltou ao templo dos Vandom e deu a resposta.

**Conselheiro Matt: **A garota pode lutar! Mas terá que fingir ser homem! O comandante e eu cuidaremos do resto!

**Susan: ***recebendo o pergaminho de autorização* Agradeço muito!

Susan contou a notícia para Will, que vibrou.

**Will: **Não se preocupe, mãe! Eu tomarei cuidado!

No dia seguinte, Will foi para uma sala onde seu pai guardava as armaduras e as armas antes de morrer. Depois de enfaixar o busto, vestiu uma das armaduras e pegou uma espada.

**Susan: **Filha, antes de ir, eu tenho que te entregar uma coisa!

Susan lhe mostrou uma espécie de cristal, presa num cordão.

**Will: ***confusa* O que é isso?

**Susan: **Esse é o coração de Kandrakar! Ganhei de um senhor, e ele me pediu pra dá-lo à você quando ficasse mais velha!

**Will: ***colocando o coração de Kandrakar no pescoço por dentro da armadura* Muito obrigada, mãe!

**Susan: **De nada! Lhe desejo boa sorte no exército, Will!

Will subiu num cavalo e partiu do templo, engolindo em seco. Agora não podia mais voltar atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

Ao chegar no exército, Will se surpreendeu com a quantidade de homens que haviam lá, alguns chegando com ela. Deixou o cavalo com os outros num estábulo e se misturou no meio dos homens.

**Will: ***tensa* _Isso é um pouco incômodo! E vai piorar se eles descobrirem que sou uma mulher!_

Felizmente, ela se acalmou ao avistar o conselheiro Matt e correr até ele.

**Will: **Conselheiro Matt?

**Matt: **Ah, você está aí! Venha, vou te apresentar ao comandante!

Os dois foram à tenda onde o comandante estava.

**Caleb: ***olhando Will dos pés à cabeça* Hum... você deve ser a garota que vai lutar pelos Vandom! Pelo cabelo curto, ninguém vai desconfiar! Qual é o seu nome?

**Will: **Will Vandom!

**Caleb: **Melhor ainda! Você pode usar o verdadeiro nome por ele ser unissex!

**Will: **Meu verdadeiro nome é Wilhelmina! Só o apelido é unissex!

**Caleb: **Bom, se perguntarem seu verdadeiro nome, você pode dizer que é Willian, ok? Já pode se retirar! Ah, a enfermeira que vai te atender já foi avisada que você é uma mulher! Então não se preocupe!

Will deu um sorriso leve, antes de sair da tenda. Ao dar uma olhada nos outros soldados, acabou esbarrando em um deles e caiu no chão.

**Will: **Me desculpe!

**Soldado: ***ajudando Will a levantar* Tudo bem, foi só uma distração! Você é novato, não?

**Will: **Sou! Mas meu pai me ensinou alguns golpes antes de morrer!

**Soldado: **Fico aliviado em saber que não sou o único novato! É um prazer conhecê-lo! Como se chama?

**Will: **Sou Will! Will Vandom!

**Soldado: **Prazer! Me chamo Nigel Ashcroft!

**Will: **O prazer é meu!

Depois que o comandante Caleb anunciou que começariam a treinar no dia seguinte, todos os soldados se dividiram em mesas para almoçarem. Will estava numa mesa sozinha, até Nigel chegar com outros rapazes.

**Nigel: ***simpático* Se importa se sentarmos com você, Will?

**Will: **Claro que não! Podem sentar!

Com a confirmação dela, sentaram-se na mesa.

**Rapaz: **É um prazer te conhecer, Will! Eu sou o Eric! Eles são Peter, Martin e Sean, o primo do conselheiro!

**Sean: ***sorriso maroto* Esqueceu de dizer que todas as garotas caem ao meu charme irresistível!

**Will: ***olhar entediado* _Ainda bem que estou disfarçada!_

**Sean: **Acho que vou tentar usar meu charme nas enfermeiras!

**Peter: ***de saco cheio* Dá pra gente mudar de assunto?

Como ninguém estava com ideia pra assunto, almoçaram em silêncio, até Matin começar a olhar Will dos pés à cabeça e Nigel perceber.

**Nigel: ***confuso* O que foi, Martin?

**Martin: ***de forma direta* Will parece uma garota bonitinha!

Ao ouvir isso, Will se engasgou com a comida.

**Sean: ***dando uns tapinhas nas costas de Will* Xi, isso é mau!

**Eric: ***oferecendo* Bebe esse copo de suco!

Após beber o suco e desengasgar, Will agradeceu ao Eric e olhou pro Martin.

**Will: ***sorriso maroto* Então você acha que eu pareço uma garota bonitinha? Ou você está querendo levar um beijo da "garota bonitinha"?

Os homens se mataram de rir, enquanto Martin ficava vermelho de vergonha.

**Peter: ***ainda rindo* Essa foi hilária!

**Martin: ***emburrado* Eu não achei graça!

**Will: ***levantando da mesa* Foi só uma brincadeira, Martin! Não esquenta com isso!

Ela bagunçou os cabelos de Martin antes de ir embora, fazendo-o ruborisar.

**Rapazes: ***fazendo "coro" Tá vermelho, tá vermelho...


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

No dia seguinte, ás 7 horas da manhã...

**Will: ***ao despertar* _Que noite! E é hoje que tudo vai começar!_

Ela tomou seu café, vestiu sua armadura e se juntou aos outros no campo de treinamento.

**Caleb: **Peguem os pesos! Vamos levá-los ao outro lado do campo!

Foi difícil para Will fazer isso. Alguns eram bem pesados mesmo, e ela acabava caíndo no chão.

**Nigel: ***pegando o peso que Will deixou cair* Eu te ajudo!

**Will: ***levantando do chão* Mas sou eu que devo levar!

**Nigel: **Eu sei! Mas algo importante no trabalho de equipe é ajudar um ao outro!

**Will: ***sorriso leve* Eu agradeço muito, Nigel!

**Nigel: ***corando* De... de nada!

Durante o treinamento, aconteceram lutas, escaladas e até corridas. Will não se saiu tão bem, e ainda ficou com muita dor muscular e cortes. Por isso foi ver a enfermeira.

**Will: ***entrando na tenda* Er... com licença!

**Enfermeira: **Você deve ser a Will Vandom! Meu nome é Irma Lair, muito prazer! Puxa, você está péssima! Sente-se!

Will sentou-se no chão e tirou a armadura. Irma tratou de seus cortes e passou uma pomada no corpo de Will.

**Will: ***envergonhada* Desculpe por isso!

**Irma: **Não se desculpe! O treinamento do exército é duro mesmo! Por que aceitou fazer isso?

**Will: **Eu era a única que podia lutar em minha família, pois nela não tem homens!

**Irma: **Puxa! Bom, eu te desejo sorte! Faça um esforcinho e não desista, está bem?

**Will: **Obrigada pelo apoio!

Aos poucos, Will foi melhorando no treinamento, ficando tão forte quanto o comandante.

**Eric: **Sabem, a gente está treinando faz dias e eu ainda não sei qual é a nossa missão!

**Peter: ***indignado* De novo? Eu já te disse três vezes! Nós vamos escoltar uma princesa que irá assinar um tratado de paz!

**Will: ***confusa* Ué, não entendi! Por que precisa de tantos soldados pra escoltar uma princesa?

**Nigel: ***explicando* Não serão todos que irão fazer isso! Apenas metade! Os outros deverão ficar aqui e proteger o rei!

**Sean: ***sorriso maroto* Enquanto que o grupo escolhido deverá proteger a princesa no exército inimigo! Acham que eu tenho chance com a princesa?

**Todos: ***rindo* Não mesmo!

Depois do treinamento, o comandante Caleb escolheu certo grupo de soldados pra escoltar a princesa. Por coincidência, Will, Nigel, Peter, Martin, Eric e Sean estavam no grupo escolhido.

Will e Nigel se empolgaram tanto por terem sido escolhidos que acabaram se abraçando.

**Will e Nigel: ***vermelhos e se soltando* Ah... desculpa!

**Martin: ***brincando* O amor é lindo!

Como resposta, levou uma cocada dos dois.

**Martin: ***massageando a cabeça* Ai, isso dói!

Além dos 6 amigos, também foram selecionadas as enfermeiras Irma e Hay Lin. Além do comandante Caleb, é claro! Todos os escolhidos subiram em cavalos, alguns tendo que compartilhar, e partiram para o reino da princesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

No caminho...

**Irma: ***dividindo o cavalo com Will* Eu não gosto dessa princesa!

**Will: ***guiando o cavalo* Ué, por quê? Você a conhece?

**Irma: **Eu a chamo de "rainha da perfeição"! Sem falar que o Peter tem uma queda por ela e a irmã dele é a dama de companhia da princesa!

**Will: **Ela é interesseira?

**Irma: **Com certeza! *apontando* Lá está o castelo dela!

Ao chegarem ao castelo, Caleb, Will, Nigel e Peter entraram nele, enquanto os outros esperavam do lado de fora do castelo.

**Will: ***olhos brilhando* Uau, é um lindo castelo! E eu que achava grande o tempo da minha família!

**Caleb: ***batendo na porta do salão principal* Esperem aqui!

**Voz feminina: **Entre!

Caleb entrou no salão, deixando os três do lado de fora.

**Cornélia: **Bem vindo, comandante Caleb! É o senhor e seus soldados que irão nos proteger durante nossa viagem?

**Caleb: ***concordando* Isso mesmo, princesa Cornélia!

Quando a princesa Cornélia afirmou "nós", se referia à ela e sua dama de companhia: Taranee Cook, a irmã de Peter.

Do outro lado da porta...

**Nigel: ***notando Peter mexer numa armadura* Peter, cuidado com essa coisa! Daqui a pouco você a derruba!

**Will: **Ih, tá caíndo!

Os três seguraram a armadura antes que ela caísse no chão. Pro azar dos três, as portas se abriram no instante em que estavam enrolados com a armadura. Como Will estava atrás dela, a princesa Cornélia não a viu, só viu os dois rapazes.

**Cornélia: ***indignada* O que estão fazendo? Soltem essa armadura!

Os três soltaram a armadura, e foi só aí que Cornélia notou Will.

**Taranee: ***preocupada* Princesa?

**Cornélia: ***olhando Will dos pés à cabeça* _Uau! Aquele soldado é uma gracinha!_

**Taranee: ***chacoalhando a mão na frente de Cornélia* Princesa, tudo bem com você?

**Cornélia: ***despertando de um transe* Hã? O que? Sim... tudo!

**Caleb: **Então já podemos ir... assim que eles colocarem a armadura no lugar!

Dito e feito. A princesa, a dama de companhia e as enfermeiras foram numa carruagem, enquanto Caleb e seus soldados subiram nos cavalos.

**Taranee: ***conversando com as enfermeiras* Vocês duas tem uma sorte danada! Os soldados do exército são uns gatinhos!

**Hay Lin: **Nisso eu concordo! Gosto bastante do Eric!

**Taranee: **E você, Irma?

**Irma: **O Martin e o Sean ficam me paquerando, mas eu gosto do Joel, o melhor amigo do conselheiro!

Cornélia nem prestava atenção na conversa, coisa que Taranee percebeu.

**Taranee: ***cochichando* Acho que ela está interessada num dos soldados!

Depois de duas horas de viagem, todos pararam pra acampar. Enquanto os soldados treinavam, junto com o comandante, as quatro garotas continuaram a conversa numa tenda.

**Hay Lin: **Ei princesa, você é apaixonada por algum rapaz? Só por curiosidade!

**Cornélia: ***olhos brilhando* Acho que estou gostando daquele soldado chamado Will! Ele é uma gracinha!

**Irma: ***indiferente* Você não tem chance!

Ela e Cornélia começaram uma "batalha de olhar fuzilante".

**Taranee: ***confusa* Ué, não entendi! Ela não tem chance por quê?

**Hay Lin: **Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que Will pode ser gay!

**Irma: ***corrigindo* Pode não: ele "é" gay!

Irma não estava mentindo, já que Will gostava de rapazes.

**Cornélia: ***decidida* Pois eu duvido! Só investindo nele pra saber!


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

A conversa das garotas foi interrompida quando Will apareceu na tenda.

**Will: **Irma, eu vim fazer uma verificação! Ah... desculpe! Não sabia que estava ocupada!

**Irma: ***pegando duas pomadas* Não se preocupe, Will! Aqui tem pomadas pra corte e pra roxos, que você pode usar sem problemas! Caso tenha um problema maior, é só vir me procurar!

**Will: **Eu agradeço, Irma!

Will se despediu e saiu dali. Quanto aos outros soldados, eles estavam tomando banho no lago.

**Martin: ***notando Nigel quieto e pensativo* Tem alguma coisa te preocupando, Nigel?

**Nigel: **Acho que sim! Tenho a impressão de que sou gay!

Mal ele disse isso, os outros se afastaram, assustados.

**Nigel: ***indignado* Querem parar, seus palhaços? Não estou interessado em vocês!

**Sean: ***voltando a se aproximar junto com os outros* Ufa, que alívio! Se não está interessado em nós, como chegou a conclusão de que é gay?

**Nigel: **É que... sinto algo diferente por Will Vandom!

**Peter: **Isso não quer dizer que você é gay! Mas se você está gostando dele, acho melhor se abrir com ele!

**Nigel: ***saíndo do lago e se vestindo* É, tem razão! Vou falar com ele!

**Eric: **Boa sorte! Você vai precisar!

Nigel agradeceu e foi para a tenda de Will.

**Nigel: ***entrando na tenda* Ei Will, eu preciso te dizer algo importante sobre...

Nigel perdeu a fala com o que viu.

Will estava sem nada por cima enquanto passava a pomada, e ao ver Nigel olhando pra ela de olhos arregalados, ficou com o rosto vermelho. Mas também ficou preocupada e com medo, pois seu segredo havia sido descoberto.

**Will: ***cobrindo-se com uma toalha* Ahn... eu posso explicar!

**Nigel: ***já recuperado do susto* Espero que a explicação seja que você é uma garota porque... seria um alívio pra mim! Eu vou lá pra fora enquanto você se veste!

Nigel foi pra fora da tenda e, depois de 7 minutos, entrou novamente.

**Will: ***suspirando* Tá legal, você descobriu o meu segredo! Eu sou mesmo uma garota!

**Nigel: **Se é uma garota, porque está no exército?

**Will: **Não foi uma escolha minha entrar para o exército! Na família Vandom não tem mais homens, mas alguém tinha que servir o exército! Como eu já lutava um pouco, fui a escolhida para isso!

**Nigel: **Hum... agora está tudo explicado! Bom, quase tudo! O comandante sabe disso?

**Will: **Sabe! Ele, o conselheiro, a enfermeira Irma e agora você! Por favor, não conte à ninguém! Eu te imploro, Nigel!

**Nigel: ***sorriso leve* Eu não vou contar, prometo!

**Will: **Obrigada! Aliás, o que você ia me dizer quando entrou na tenda?

**Nigel: ***vermelho* Ahn... é que... eu achava que era gay! Agora não acho mais!

**Will: **Ué, e por que você achou iss... Não me diga que você está...

**Nigel: **Acertou! Eu te amo, Will Vandom!

**Will: **Nigel... eu também amo você!

Foi ali, na tenda de Will, que trocaram o primeiro beijo, mas combinaram que ficaria entre eles, ou mais alguém poderia descobrir o segredo de Will.

Mas esse segredo ficaria guardado para sempre?


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Cornélia estava indo pra sua tenda quando viu Nigel saíndo da tenda de Will.

**Cornélia: ***decidida* _Talvez eles sejam mesmo gays! Mas eu não vou desistir! Will Vandom ainda será meu!_

No dia seguinte, todos recolheram o acampamento e partiram.

**Will: ***confusa* Alteza, ainda não entendi o porquê disso!

Em vez de ir na carruagem, Cornélia estava dividindo o cavalo com Will, o que estava deixando-a um pouco desconfortável.

**Cornélia: ***se segurando em Will pela cintura* Isso é segredo, fofo!

**Eric: ***notando o ciúme de Nigel* Você é gay mesmo!

**Nigel: ***irritado, mas controlado* Sou! E não estou gostando nada disso!

O comandante Caleb estava na frente da caravana, até notar algo grande se aproximando.

**Caleb: **CORRAM! É O EXÉRCITO INIMIGO!

Todo mundo saiu correndo nos cavalos, mas os soldados inimigos os cercaram.

**Comandante Phobos: ***sorriso maroto* Há quanto tempo, comandante Caleb!

**Caleb: ***irritado* Phobos... seu rato sujo!

**Phobos: ***sarcástico* Quanto ânimo! Eu sinto dizer, mas vocês não vão conseguir completar a sua missão!

O soldados avançaram e a batalha começou. Will protegia a princesa enquanto lutava, junto com Nigel. Mas como os inimigos queriam a princesa, a luta estava carregada pra eles.

**Caleb: ***conseguindo chegar até os dois* Will, Nigel, tirem a princesa e as meninas daqui! Nós cuidamos deles!

Sem escolha, Will e Nigel fugiram dali levando as garotas. Mas tiveram que correr, pois Phobos estava atrás deles, acompanhado de dois soldados: Cedric e Vathek.

Durante a corrida, Will notou algo estranho com o coração de Kandrakar que ganhou de sua mãe.

**Will: ***confusa* _Por que ele está brilhando?_

O grupo chegou a uma ponte frágil, mas Phobos e seus dois soldados que o acompanhavam destruíram um dos lados da ponte, justo quando o grupo a atravessava. Felizmente, as meninas se seguraram nas cordas da ponte, mas Nigel não conseguiu se segurar à tempo e caiu da ponte.

**Will: ***desesperada* NIGEL!

Por impulso, ela se soltou da ponte e caiu atrás de Nigel, segurando-o pelo braço quando o alcançou.

**Nigel: **Valeu Will! Mas... quem pega a gente?

Na ponte, as meninas subiram pelas cordas, tristes pelo destino de Will e Nigel.

**Taranee: ***com lágrimas nos olhos* Coitados dos rapazes!

Desesperada na queda, Will lembrou-se do Coração de Kandrakar e tirou toda a armadura.

**Nigel: ***espantado* O que está fazendo?

**Will: ***com o coração de Kandrakar nas mãos* Nos salvando! CORAÇÃO DE KANDRAKAR!

Na ponte, as meninas choravam pela perda. Mas levaram um susto ao ver Nigel sendo carregado por Will, que havia se transformado numa Guardiã de Kandrakar.

**Cornélia: **Quem é essa garota voador... ei, espera! WILL? VOCÊ É UMA GAROTA?

**Will: ***irônica* Sou! E nem vou perguntar como adivinhou!

Cornélia desmaiou de choque, sendo segurada por Taranee, enquanto Will voltava ao normal. Quanto ao Caleb, ele e os outros soldados haviam vencido a batalha e estavam do outro lado da ponte.

**Caleb: **Vamos ter que dar a volta pra chegar ao outro lado! Sigam a missão e levem a princesa para o reino vizinho!

**Todos (menos Cornélia, que despertava): **Certo!


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

Como o comandante havia pedido, Will, Nigel e as meninas continuaram a missão até o reino vizinho. Ao chegarem, foram recebidos por um homem que se dizia Oráculo.

**Oráculo: ***notando o Coração de Kandrakar no pescoço de Will* Hum... eu sabia que a escolhida apareceria!

**Will: ***confusa* "Escolhida"? Do que está falando?

**Oráculo: **_*_apontando o Coração* Não me chamam de Oráculo à toa! E você, Will Vandom, é a guardiã do Coração de Kandrakar!

**Will: ***surpresa* Guardiã? Então o senhor é o homem que pediu à minha mãe pra me entregar o Coração quando estivesse pronta?

**Oráculo: **Exatamente!

Depois de muitas explicações, entraram no reino vizinho. Os outros soldados chegaram bem na hora de verem Cornélia assinar o tratado de paz.

**Caleb: ***satisfeito* Missão cumprida!

Depois de algum tempo, Will voltou pra casa e reencontrou sua mãe, além de sua prima Orube.

**Will: ***contando os detalhes da missão* ... e no final, a princesa chegou em segurança no reino vizinho! Então, o que acharam?

**Orube: **Muito legal! Mas a única coisa que faltou foi você achar um pretendente à marido!

Orube parou de falar ao notar um rapaz entrando no templo.

**Will: ***indo cumprimentá-lo* Oi Nigel!

**Orube: ***vendo os dois se beijarem* Uau! Me levem junto na próxima missão!

**Nigel: **Tá, mas é bom você tomar cuidado com o Sean!

Will e Nigel riram, enquanto Orube ficou confusa. Se ela soubesse...

FIM!


End file.
